


"Florida Man Shot in Tunisia..."

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, Humor, No one will miss you, Sam Wilson almost pees himself, from laughing so hard, rip in pepperonis John Walker, written in ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Sam pulls an absolutely epic prank and gets John Walker killed because of it, this is so sad Redwing play despacito(based on a Tumblr post)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	"Florida Man Shot in Tunisia..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tumblr for daring me to do this ily

“Captain America”, John Walker edition, was dead.

Sam was in Germany, pursuing Baron Zemo with Bucky and Sharon, when he heard the news - he had just been scrolling through Twitter on his phone in their hotel room. 

_It… it had actually happened…_

_The most epic prank of all time had come to fruition._

When he saw the amount of freakouts (both good and bad), he immediately tried to hold in laughter and looked up at Bucky and Sharon, who were conversing about something while sat on Bucky’s bed.

“Turn on the news - American news,” Sam demanded, almost cracking due to the joke hitting a second time.

“Why?” Sharon asked.

“Why can’t you do it?” Bucky groaned.

“Because it’s important, and because you’re closer to the remote,” said Sam. “Do it. Now.”

Bucky groaned even louder, probably causing their neighbors to raise some brows, and found Hester Lolt’s program on CBN thanks to a cheap station on their crappy TV.

_“And in breaking news, the body found in Tunisia has been confirmed to be that of Jonathan Walker, a Florida native who was recently employed by the U.S. government to be the successor of the late Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. He died because his shield was unable to defend him from an attacker who had a gun-”_

Bucky could’ve leapt for joy. “YEAH!” he said, applauding. “THAT’S WHAT YOU GET!”

“Oh my gosh!” Sharon exclaimed. “This soon?! Let’s freakin’ go!”

Sam, at this moment, was laughing so hard he was kicking his legs up in the air on his bed.

“DON’T EVER IMPERSONATE MY BOY AGAIN!” Bucky exclaimed. “Uhm… s-sorry about the outburst, I-I uh-”

“James, we’re all gonna go out for beers tonight because of this,” Sharon smiled sweetly at him. “No need to apologize.”

It was only at this moment everyone noticed how hard Sam was laughing still - like, the dude was struggling to breath and shouting he was gonna piss his pants. “What’s his problem?” asked Bucky.

After Sam calmed down a little bit, wiped the tears from his eyes, and had a long drink of water, he finally explained.

“I...oh, oh my gosh, I still have the real shield - i-HAHA-it’s in my backpack. Walker was using the prop I donated to the museum made from… made from papier-mache and cardboard!”

Sharon and Bucky gaped at one another, before joining Sam in dying of laughter.

Rip in pepperonis John Walker. No one will miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment (if you want! <3) to encourage Sam Wilson's totally EPIC pranks 😂😂👌


End file.
